1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultra-rugged, high-performance, computer system comprised of modules that can be joined together into a unitary stack or mounted separately apart and, more particularly, to such a system with a high intensity display that can be read in direct sunlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many severe operating environments, there is a need for a rugged, compact, but powerful computer system with a display that it can be viewed in direct sunlight. Oil rig platforms, wheeled and tracked military vehicles, ships, and aircraft are just some examples of these environments. It will be appreciated that in many of these environments, it is highly desirable to have the utmost flexibility and convenience in securing the system to an external structure. At the same time heat dissipation from a compact, rugged, package is a problem for a high performance system that includes a display with high luminous intensity.
An object of this invention is the provision of a rugged computer system comprised of modules that can be joined together into a single integral package or mounted separately, in different orientations.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a sealed system with internal convection cooling.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a rugged system with a touch sensitive display that can be viewed in direct sunlight.
Briefly, this invention contemplates the provision of a computer system comprised of modules; a display module, and a processor/power supply module, which in a preferred embodiment are sealed, and may be joined together as a single unit, or mounted separately by means of quadrilateral mounting rails that allow each module to be mounted in any one of four different orientations. The display module has a luminous intensity sufficient to allow it to be read in direct sunlight and the resultant heat is dissipated by air circulation within the module, including circulation across the face of the display.